


How Long?

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon verse, Chapter 1 is the plot, Chapter 2 is the porn, Chapter three is the funny chapter, High School, I'll add more tags when i post chapter 2, M/M, Porn With Plot, Surprise chapter 3!, Tagged E for Chapter two, Tagged underage just because they're highschoolers, This is gunna be, not sure, regardless just to be safe, so like... 16 or 17 years old?, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: February 14th marked Valentine's day. It had been two years since Prompto had finally found himself acceptable and got the courage to approach the Crown Prince of Lucis.  Since then, Noctis and Prompto had become good friends. Best Friends, even! It was no wonder Prompto began to harbour feelings for his friend.So come Valentine's Day, Prompto figured he’d get these feelings off his chest.





	1. A Letter in a Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, Chapter 1 is 100% Rated for General Audience. Nothing Mature will happen until Chapter 2. I'm just rating it M until i finish writing Chapter 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

February 14th marked Valentine's day. It had been two years since Prompto had finally found himself acceptable and got the courage to approach the Crown Prince of Lucis.  Since then, Noctis and Prompto had become good friends. Best Friends, even! 

 

They hung out often, whether it be just around the school or over at Noctis' apartment after a long day of school, or occasionally at Prompto’s place seeing as no one was ever home. They ate lunch together, had a few classes together, did projects together and on occasion Noctis would invite him over for dinner, although Ignis made Prompto feel just a little intimidated. 

 

It was no wonder Prompto began to harbour feelings for his friend. The guy was good to look at, and he was just a really cool dude in general! It wasn’t because he was the Prince that he had harboured the crush. He felt happy around Noctis. He found himself getting butterflies from the other more often than friends should when they hang out. He wasn’t sure when exactly his feelings for Noctis started, but they were there, and they were eating away at him.

 

So come Valentine's Day, Prompto figured he’d get these feelings off his chest. But not to the others face, no. He figured the other’s locker would fill with Valentine cards today, so why not slip one in the others lock to blend in with the bunch?

 

He had written a cute little Valentine on a light pink heart shaped card, and now he was figuring out how to sign it without giving away 100% it was him. 

 

_ Dear Prince Noctis, _

 

_ I’ve admired you for years now, and finally I want to come clean to you. I’m too shy to tell you to your face, or even sign my name. But you’re smart, so I hope you figure out who this is from. I want to tell you how I feel, so what better day to do so than Valentine's day? _

_ I love you, Noct. A lot. _

_ ~P. _

 

P was a good way to sign it he figured. Wouldn't stand out too much, there were plenty of P’s in the school! He was proud of his secret admirer letter. He held it in his hands as he nervously approached the PRince’s locker as two girls scurried away, giggling. He smiled. The Prince sure was famous.

 

He slipped it through the slits in the top of the others locker, sighing as he leaned against the one beside it, waiting for Noctis to meet him here. It was the end of the school day, time for them to head home. Prompto had already dropped his unneeded books off at his locker. He wasn’t surprised to find he had no cards in his locker. Not that it bothered him.

 

Much.

 

Eh, he didn’t have any friends or anything like that, aside from noctis, so he figured he wouldn’t get anything this year. Same as every year in the past.

 

“Hey, Prompto.” Came the other's voice as he turned the corner to come to his locker. Prompto grinned, offering a wave with the hand that wasn’t shoved into his pockets. 

 

“Yo, Noct! How’s your day been, Mr. celebrity?” he asked, waggling his brows. The other boy just gave a sigh, turning the lock on his locker. 

 

“Exhausting, to be honest.” he said as he opened his locker, a few more valentines falling to the floor at his feet. “More?” he asked, scooping them up. “I already have a bag full,” he said, brows furrowed. He opned his bag to show Prompto, who’s eyes widened a bit. 

 

“Dude, that's a lot.” he said, wondering now if the prince would even read his, seeing as he got so many. Did he even read them?

 

“You’re telling me.” he said, setting the new ones on a shelf in his locker as he threw his books into the locker, only needing his science book for homework tonight (gross). “And I’ve read every one of them,” he admitted, shrugging. “It’d feel wrong not to.” he said.

 

He gathered the last of the valentines he seemed to have received today and held them in his hand as he shut his locker, turning to look at his best friend. “Ready to go?” he asked.

 

The blonde nodded and pushed himself off of the locker, nodding. “Your place or mine today?” he asked, lacing his fingers together and cupping the back of his head, walking alongside the other.

 

Noctis was sorting through the cards in his hands, shrugging. “My place works,” he said. If he remembered correctly, Ignis wasn’t going to be coming over today, so they could goof off and not do their homework and be unbothered by his assistant.

 

“You have any food, or should we order pizza like we had to last time?” he asked, brow raised. “This time, I’ll be sure to take the pizza boxes with me, to avoid the wrath that is Specs.” he grinned, gaining a laugh from Noctis.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I mean, I have cup noodle, but that's about it.” he began to read the cards as they walked, shoving them into his bad after he read each one.

 

They were all simple messages like ‘I love you!’ and ‘You’re so cute Prince!’ and things along those lines. None were really heart felt. Just girls, and probably a few guys, trying to get his attention.

 

“Man...Sometimes I just wish they’d treat me like a normal person, not a Prince.” he murmured, glancing down at the note in his hand. It appeared to be on a notecard that was folded in half that just said ‘I love you!!’ with hearts scribbled all over it. “How many did you get today?” Noctis turned to look at Prompto as they walked out of the school and headed towards his apartment.

 

Prompto let out an almost nervous laugh? “Me? Ha, let me think,” he paused, as if calculating. “Ah! That's right, none.” he said with a chuckle. He really didn’t care that much. 

 

“What? You didn’t get a single one?” Noctis said, almost hurt. He frowned as he looked down at his handful. Prompto was a good looking guy, not to mention a huge sweetie, and he got no Valentines this year? “Well, then consider this my Valentines to you!” he said with a laugh, handing him the folded in half note card.

 

Prompto dropped his arms and took it. He blinked and looked down at it, and he felt his chest get warm.  _ Damnit stop it, Prompto. It's just a joke pity card since you got none, it has no meaning behind it.  _ He grinned. “I’ll cherish it always!” he said, shoving it into his bag with a slightly forced laugh.

Noctis smiled as he returned to the cards, reading them to himself before shoving them into his bag.

 

_ Dude, do you have to read those right now? _ Prompto’s heart was pounding so loud in his chest he swore the other would hear it. Noctis was getting closer to his. 

 

They crossed the street and turned onto the road that Noctis’ apartment was on. Prompto pulled out his phone to check to see if he had any messages. None, as usual. He looked at Noctis, who was focused on reading, and grinned.

 

“Smile!” an artificial shutter sound and a light flash. 

 

“Ah, Prompto what the hell?” he said, frowning at his friend who had just taken a picture. Prompto just grinned. 

 

“What? Gotta let all the girls know you read each and every one of their cards!” he said, earning a shove from Noctis, who just laughed, lips turned up in a soft smile. 

 

Noctis took a break from the small handful of cards he had left as they entered his complex, entering the elevator as he resumed reading one or two. Prompto glanced at the pile to see his card was next.  _ Oh no... _

 

_ Ding! _

 

They left the elevator and Prompto was relieved that Noctis had taken a break to rummage through the bag filled with cards to fish out his keys. He opened the door to his apartment and entered, kicking off his shoes and heading into the living room, tossing his bag down and plopping onto the couch, cards still in hand. 

 

Prompto followed after, sitting on the couch beside the other. “So, what do you wanna do today? Video games as usual?” he asked, grinning. “Also, when do you wanna order Pizza?” he asked curiously. 

 

Noctis laughed, nodding. “Video games as usual, and maybe in a few minutes. I’m getting hungry,” he admitted, looking back down at the cards. He opened the heart.

 

Prompto stutered. “W-Well! Let's get the game setup, yeah?” He didn’t sound nervous, no not at all!

 

Noctis gave him a questioning look. “Dude, you feeling okay?” he asked, looking Prompto over. 

 

“Me? I’m A-okay!” he said, laughing nervously. “Just eager to play games, i guess.” He was regretting placing the card in Noctis’ locker. He was hoping perhaps the Prince would read it later, or all else just throw it away.

 

“We’ll play games in a second, I only have like, three more of these to read.” he said, glancing back down at the card. “You can get it set up, though.” he said, eyes reading over the card.

 

Prompto was frozen as he watched un-amused eyes change to something different. Something of confusion. It looked like he was re-reading the card. A few times. Prompto should really get up and go set up the game.

 

“Prompto,” the other’s voice seemed so loud to Prompto in that moment, but the prince had hardly said the name at all. Prompto’s eyes shoot up to meet the others, trying not to seem nervous.

 

“Whats up?” he asked, shaking off his nerves for the moment.

 

“You didn’t have to get me one too, you know.” the prince said, laughing softly. Prompto blinked a few times, then ought off his blush with all his might.

 

“Got you one what?” he asked, playing dumb. That wasn’t his card, no way. Nope. Even though the other had re-read it so many times... _ Why _ had he re-read it so many times?!

 

“A Card,” Noctis said, chuckling.

 

“I didn’t!” he said, feigning confusion.

 

“You’re a bad liar,” Noctis clicked his tongue.

 

“It’s not mine!” the blonde argued back.

 

“It’s sighed ‘P.’”

 

“There’s plenty of ‘P’s in this school, it could be anyone!” he argued. Noctis shook his head with a laugh. Why was the other denying this so hard?

 

“Why are you milking it so bad?” Noctis laughed again,nudging the other with his elbow.

 

“I-It’s not mine!” Curse the blush starting to creep onto his face.

 

“It’s your handwriting.” Noctis said.

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Dude, we have like...three classes together. We’ve done  _ projects _ together.” 

“It’s not mine!” he huffed.

 

“Noct.” Noctis spoke his own nickname.

 

“Huh?” Prompto furrowed his brows. 

 

“Prompto, there are only a handful of people who call me Noct.” he said. “My Father, Ignis, Gladio, and you.” he said. “I highly doubt my father came into the school and placed this in my locker and signed it P,” he made a face at the thought.

 

Prompto had to laugh slightly at that. 

 

“And I highly doubt Ignis or Gladio decided to stop by at some point as well.” he said. “Nor would they sign it with a P.”

 

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He had been found out, yet it appeared the other just thought it was a Valentine’s joke. Prompto was both kind of relieved, but also slightly hurt.

 

“But wow, you're a real charmer, Prompto. Some real heartfelt words in there, yeah? If I hadn't know it was yours I probably would've believed it. So romantic” Noctis said as he continued to hold onto the card.

 

Prompto sat there, feeling his chest get tighter. He felt like he was being crushed.  _ It's now or never. This is the perfect, if not awkward, setup to confess to him.  _ He thought, sighing.

 

“I mean it.” his voice cracked. Heat flushed his face a light shade of pink, highlighting his freckles that splattered his features. “What I said on the card.”

 

Noctis seemed to stop completely, smile faltering as he looked at Prompto and processed the words this best friend had just spoke to him.  _ I mean it. What I said on the card.  _ He looked down once more to the card his fingers were still gripping onto tightly. 

 

No way… surely he wasn’t serious. He was just joking around. Noctis would have believed that to be true, but the way the other seemed to act. 

 

Acting nervous, closed-off body language, and hell the the guy was  _ blushing. _ It had Noctis had him thinking otherwise. Prompto really did write this card, and not as a joke.

 

The dark haired male looked down to the card once more, re-reading the words. Too shy to tell it to his face…. Admired… for years? They'd only know each other for a couple years, right?? He… couldn't be serious. This whole time…?

 

Prompto wasn’t looking at Noctis anymore. He sat there with his fits clenched at his side, staring into his lap. He felt like he was going to explode.

 

“Shit, Prompto I’m sorry,” he said, realizing he had just  _ teased  _ the other for the words on the card, as if it was a joke yet the other meant them completely. “I had no idea.” he said, at a loss of words. 

 

Prompto looked up, made eye contact for not even a solid second before looking away. He got up and went over to the TV to begin setting up the video game. 

 

“H-Heh, No worries, Noct. Lets just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?” he said, back to the other. He felt like he would cry. “I don't wanna make our friendship awkward or anything,” he said  _ You already did.  _ He sighed.

 

“How long?” was the only thing his friend said. Prompto sat up a bit straighter, listening to the disc whirring around inside the console as the game started up. 

 

_ How long _ ? It was such a long time...Since they met as kids he’d looked up to the other, but just within the last year had his feelings towards the prince changed from platonic to romantic.

 

_ How long?  _ The question rang,through his head again. He should probably answer that.. “Well...I’ve admired you since we were kids.” he admitted, sighing as his shoulders slumped, sitting on his knees in Front of the television setup.

 

“I wanted to be friends with you so bad, but I could never bring myself to do so.”  _ because of my weight, it was off putting _ . Guh, this was hard. Emotions and words were difficult. “But I guess the more...romantic feelings started a little over a year ago.” he said, keeping his back to Noctis as he picked up the two controllers.

 

He gave a slightly frustrated sigh. “I began to notice little things. The way your laugh gave me butterflies. When you and Ignis fight or have a spat and you do a cute little pout afterwards, if only for a split moment. The way you look at me with a smile. I just…” he realised he was rambling, and that he should probably stop.

 

“Look, dude, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship okay? Just...lets forget it ever happened yeah?”  _ It’s not that easy, you know that. He’ll always remember this. _

 

“Prompto,” 

 

“Please. Just forget this happened.”

 

“ _ Prompto _ ” Noctis voice was serious, and louder. And when had the other moved to stand behind him? Prompto turned around and stood up, looking at the other.

 

“Y-Yeah?” he stuttered over his words, nerves getting the best of him. This was not how he had planned this to go. He wasn’t sure exactly  _ how _ he had planned it to go...Actually, he never thought it through past slipping the note in the locker. Aha, this was backfiring bigtime.

 

“Look at me,” Noctis said, and Prompto looked up, meeting the others blue eyes with wide ones of his own. The blush on his face made the blue of his eyes appear even brighter than usual.

 

“I’m sorry--”

 

“This doesn’t ruin our friendship.” Noctis wanted to make that clear to the other, since he seemed to be in a panic.

 

“I don’t want things to be awkward.” Prompto murmured.

 

“They won’t.” Noctis promised.

 

“How can you know that?”

 

“Because. Maybe I like you back.” and before Prompto had a chance to speak, Noctis was a lot closer and suddenly there were soft lips on his. His eyes went wide for a moment and he almost pulled away in shock, dropping the controllers to the ground in the process, cursing himself mentally and hoping they weren't broken.

 

He calmed his nerves and relaxed, eyes slowly shutting and kissing the other back. This kiss didn’t last long and it was just a gentle press of lips for a few seconds. Noctis pulled away, cheeks tinged a slight pink. 

 

“Now, do you still think this ruins our friendship?” Noctis asked, corners of his mouth tugged up into a slight smirk.

 

Prompto just stared at him for a moment, then elbowed him. “Be nice.” he huffed, laughing. “Never in my life would I have imagined you’d return feelings for me... _ Me _ I’m just a commoner!” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What, want me to take them back?” he said, brow raised.

 

“N-No! No way. I’m happy,” Prompto stuttered out, sideways smile on his face as he looked down at the floor. Wow, Noctis felt the same way?

 

“My turn to ask,” Prompto said, standing taller.

 

“Ask what?”

 

“How long?” He said, curious as to how long the Prince harboured any feelings towards him.

 

Noctis sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah...Let’s see….” he had to think about it, because when had he started to feel this way?

 

“Not long after we became friends, I guess.” he said, letting his arm drop to his side. “I mean, you were the first person to treat me like a normal person, not the Prince.” He said. “At first i thought develpoing a crush on you just for that was just be being grateful, but just as you said it was the little things.” he noted, looking up at Prompto. “The way you laugh at your own jokes, especially the unfunny ones,”

 

“Hey!” Noctis just chuckled.

 

“The way you’re freckles seem to get even darker in the summer. They look...Cute.” he admitted, letting out a groan. “I don’t like this sappy stuff.” he said, looking at Prompto. 

 

“You’re the one being Sappy, Dude!” Prompto laughed, and so did Noctis. 

 

“Long story short, yes. I do return your feelings. And I wouldn’t mind pursuing a relationship with you.” he admitted, glancing away for a moment.

 

“Really?” Prompto felt like his heart would leap from his chest.

 

“But…”

 

“But?”

 

“We have to keep it secret, of course...Or on the down down  _ down _ low.” He said. “Not that I want to, but...You understand, right?” he said, brow raised.

 

Prompto just smiled, nodding. “Sure thing. Secret it is. Secrets are fun, especially those shared with someone special!” he said, jabbing a finger into the other’s chest.

 

“Hey! What did I say about the sappy stuff?” he laughed and pulled Prompto into a hug, sighing. “Feels good to get those feelings off my chest.” he said. His hands came to wrap around Prompto’s midsection, the other returning the hug with arms wrapped around the other as well. 

 

“Hey Noctis? Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Prompto asked, pulling away from the hug.

 

“Same reason you didn’t. I didn’t feel like you’d return my feelings. Or think it was weird. And just like you, I was afraid it’d Ruin our friendship.” he admitted. 

 

Prompto smiled and didn’t say anything more. He just cupped the raven haired man's face and tugged him into another kiss. This one deeper, and more passionately. 

 

The two of them shut their eyes and stood there in the Apartment, Noctis’ hands coming to rest on Prompto’s hips, while Prompto’s arms snaked around the other’s neck.

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Noct.” Prompto said as he broke the kiss to breath.

 

“Happy Valentines day, Prompto.” and the two of them were kissing once more.

 


	2. I suck at Titles, here's the Porny Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to rush the relationship, but two teenage boys making out on valentine's day tends to get a little heated, especially when the one owns the apartment to himself with no worry of getting caught.
> 
> After the heated make out session that followed Prompto's confession of love, the two hormonal raging teens find themselves making out on the couch and soon a grinding session turns into a trip to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this. I have not written smut in like...2 years, so please bear with me here. I do not feel confident about this chapter.  
> Also, sorry i dragged it out so much? I was trying to avoid the smut and I ended up making this chapter really fucking long. SORRY! <3  
> Please forgive my bad smut skills.   
> Enjoy!

Two steps forward and Prompto had Noctis tripping backwards onto the couch. They had been standing there making out for a solid ten minutes, and Prompto wanted to sit down.

 

Noctis let out a soft gasp as the back of his legs hit the couch and he fell back onto it, Prompto following after, straddling the other boys thighs. He became flustered at the new position, glancing up at the prince.

 

“This okay?” he asked, bashful.

 

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed, cupping the others face and pulling him down into yet another kiss. Prompto’s chest felt like it was a fireworks display. All of this was overwhelmingly amazing. He never thought Noctis would feel the same way. 

 

He never thought they’d be sitting in his apartment making out.

 

Another five minutes passed and the boys broke a rather heated kiss with gasps, breathing heavy. 

 

“W-Where’d you learn to kiss so good,your highness?” Prompto asked teasingly.

 

“Think I’m good?” Noctis laughed. “I’m learning as I go.” he admitted, looking into blue orbs that gazed back into his own. 

 

“Noct,” Prompto spoke, but stopped. He wasn’t even sure what exactly he had wanted to say. Noctis just seemed to smile, as if he understood and pulled the other down for another kiss. This one was less heated, and more passionate.

 

Prompto parted his lips and their tongues found each other, twisting together. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn from passionate to heated as it continued.

 

Prompto shifted his position on the others lap, and Noctis let out a soft groan into the kiss. Both of them were aware of the reasoning behind it, and Prompto quickly pulled back, flushed a dark red. 

 

“S-Shit, Noct I’m sorry,”

 

“Don’t be,” he breathed, staring up at Prompto. His eyes were half lidded and his voice was husky. Prompto swallowed, and watched as the prince followed the bob of his adams apple.

 

It was Prompto’s turn to pull Noctis into a kiss, eyes falling shut as he kissed him hard, hesitantly shifting his hips slightly, earning another groan from the Prince. 

 

He wanted to hear more of those noises...They really shouldn’t, but it was valentine's day and it felt good.

 

It was Noctis who canted his hips up slightly this time, earning a gasp from Prompto as the kiss broke.The boys fell into a steady rhythm of grinding as they kissed.

 

“N-Noct,” Prompto breathed, eyes shut and head burred into the crook of Noctis’ neck.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis’ head was laid against the back of the couch, eyes shut and mouth parted with gasps and silent moans, held back.

 

The prince lifted his hands to settle on Prompto’s hips, pushing his shirt up slightly. Prompto shuddered at the feel of the others hands on his skin. He let out a soft sigh, warm breath against Noctis’ neck.

 

Prompto began softly mouthing at Noctis’ neck. It was sloppy, but neither boy seemed to care. He left small nips, red marks that would fade away within the minute as their hips ground against each other, both boys breath hitching, heart beats racing and skin growing moist with sweat. 

 

“M-Maybe, ah,” Noctis let out a soft moan as Prompto bit down on his neck a little harder than the others. “Maybe It’d be more comfortable in my room?”He suggested, and they both knew what the prince was asking with the suggestion.

 

“Definitely,” Prompto breathed, pulling away from the other, looking down at his best friend.  _ Were they even considered best friends at this point? Perhaps more?  _ They’d establish that later. He ground his hips down one final time before climbing off of the other, standing and biting his lip as he looked at Noctis.

 

He was a sight. Legs parted, erection tenting his slacks. His head was still lolled back against the couch, lips slightly parted as he seemed to try to compose his breathing, chest rising and falling with each intake.. There were some slight red marks where Prompto had been biting, and that sight made shivers run through Prompto. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Prompto breathed, and Noctis finally lifted his head and began to stand, looking at his friend with a questioning look, but none the less began to turn down the hall to his room.

 

Both boys had taken off their school blazers and ties along the way, leaving the clothing lining down the hallway. They’d gather them later. Prompto was shrugging off his button up as Noctis got onto the bed, his top half open. 

 

They made eye contact for a moment, and both boys could see the questioning look. As if they were asking each other  _ Are you sure?  _ They both nodded to the unasked question and Prompto climbed onto the bed over Noctis, heart racing.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed, and the others voice sent blood rushing south. This was turning out to be quite the eventful valentine's day after all.

 

Prompto smiled as he hovered over the Prince. It occurred to him that he was the first person. To see Noctis like this. His heart rate increased at the thought. 

 

He began peppering kisses along Noctis’ face and jaw line, kissing up to his mouth but only kissing the corner, listening to the frustrated sigh that left the other. 

 

He,began to kiss down the other's neck, biting softly once he reached the junction of,his neck and shoulder. He sucked lightly as his teeth teased the flesh.

 

He wondered, idly, what the consequences would be if he left a mark on the Crown Prince of Lucis. He may find out, cause he heard Noctis let out a slightly louder moan, and there were nails,digging into his shoulder. 

 

He pulled away and looked down, face flushing. There was a nice  dark bruise forming around red bite marks.

 

“Ah! N-Noct, I'm sorry i didn't--” he didn't get to,finish because,Noctis had pulled I'm into a hungry kiss, tongue shoving its way into Prompto’s mouth.

 

Prompto's first reaction was to let out a groan, lowering his hips to grids slightly against the other. He loved the noises he elicited from the prince.

 

Noctis broke the kiss with almost a growl. Prompto thought he couldn’t be turned on any further but he was wrong. He almost ached with need.

 

Noctis’ hands had found their way to Prompto's waistline, tracing the seam of his pants. He undid the button, and Prompto made quick work to do the same to the others pants as well. 

 

They struggled a bit to get each other’s pants off, and in the end Prompto had crawled off of Noctis and they took of their own pants, stripping into their Boxers. 

 

Noctis wore plain black ones, where Prompto…

 

“Dude,”

 

“Shut--”

 

“Nice Boxers.”

 

Prompto let out a whine. “Noooct, shut up, you’re ruining the moment!” The blond had turned a nice shade of red, covering his face, neck and onto his shoulders slightly. He was wearing baby blue boxers with Chocobos on them. 

 

“If your embarrassed then take them off,” Noctis teased, pink tinging his own cheeks at the comment. Prompto chuckled. 

 

“Is this kinda stuff usual awkward?” he asked, ignoring the suggestion to remove his boxers as he crawled back onto the other, allowing his tented erection to brush against the others as he settled down, straddling the other once more. Noctis groaned.

 

“A-Ah...only when someone wears chocobo boxers”

 

“ _ Dudeeeee _ ”

 

Noctis just grinned and canted his hips up slightly. “We gunna grind all night, or go a little further?” he asked, looking away as he asked. Prompto chuckled, nerves not as bad as they had been awhile ago.

 

“I’m at your command, Prince.”

 

“Shut up,” a light thwack to the head made Prompto whine. 

 

“Rude,” Prompto murmured as he leaned down to kiss the other once more. Both of them shut their eyes and got lost in the kiss.

 

It was Prompto’s turn to take charge as he reached his hand between them, the other holding him up, placed beside Noctis’ head. He kissed the other as his hand ran along Noctis’ torso. 

 

Noctis was still wearing his button up, but it was unbuttoned and open, pooling around him on the bed. 

 

Prompto’s hand traced along the edge of Noctis’ boxers, a few fingers dipping beneath the waistband. Prompto opened his eyes to look at the other as they kissed, but Noctis’ eyes stayed closed, focused on the kiss and clearly okay with what Prompto was doing.

 

Prompto reached into the others Boxers and grabbed his girth, earning a soft gasp from Noctis. He stroked him a few times, thumb swiping across the tip, spreading precum a he did so.

 

“P-Prompto,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. Prompto smiled and tugged the other from his Boxers, doing the same to himself. He grabbed both of them in his hand, and set up a steady rhythm of stroking their cocks together.

 

“A-Ah, Noctis,” Prompto breathed, swiping his thumb across their tips, spreading the precum as he squeezed their cocks gently.

 

Noctis rocked his hips up into the other’s hand slightly, letting out a soft whimper.

 

“P-Prompto, I-I wanna,” he breathed, cutting his sentence short with a moan. Prompto groaned, nodding. 

 

“Y-Yeah, me too.” he murmured, leaning down to kiss up the others neck to nip the Prince’s ear, earning a soft groan. “I wanna ride you, Noct,” he breathed.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ” Noctis swore, hips canting up into the other’s hand. “P-Prompto,” he breathed, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the other before catching him a kiss.

 

Noctis reached a hand out to the side, reaching or the side table, grunting softly when he realised he wasn’t close enough to it to reach inside the drawer. 

 

“I have lube, in the drawer,” he murmured, face flushed. Prompto looked down at him, brow raised. “W-What? Just because I’m the prince doesn’t mean I don’t masturbate,” he said, pouting in his embarrassment.

 

Promoto chuckled, kissing his cheek before reaching for the Drawer himself, pulling away from the other as he did so. He rummaged around until he found the small bottle, pulling it out. He bit his lip with a shy smile on his face, looking at Noctis, who was watching him closely. Noctis licked his lips before meeting the others eyes, blinking a bit.

 

Prompto just laughed nervously before standing on his knees on the bed, slipping his boxers down and pulling them off, flushing as Noctis admired his freckle spattered body.

 

Prompto decided to make a show of it, spreading the lubricant on his fingers. He swallowed down his nerves as he reached behind him. He was still knelt over Noctis. 

 

Slowly, he circled his entrance, spreading the lubricant around before slipping a digit in and letting out a soft sigh, biting his lip. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him, and it made him fluster.

 

He moved the finger around, slowly opening himself enough to add a second, and third finger. 

 

It’s not like he hadn’t done this before. While masturbating, of course. Prompto had never had a previous partner before. But he had found himself fingering himself plenty of times while masturbating. 

 

A few of those times perhaps he had the Prince on his mind. That didn’t need to be mentioned.

 

“F-Fuck, Promoto.” Noctis breathed, watching the show before him. He reached a hand down to tug off his own Boxers as he watched, hand coming to stroke his own cock idly.

 

Prompto looked up, face a bright red and eyes half lidded. He curled his fingers, letting out a moan as he shut his eyes. Noctis could’ve come from the show.

 

Well, almost. Damn, he never knew Prompto was so...intoxicating. He’d never imagined his friend like this, and now he was wondering why he hadn’t before. 

 

“N-Noct, Ready,” he breathed, slowly removing his own fingers, whimpering at the loss. He grabbed the lube and put some more in his hand, beginning to coat Noctis’ cock with it, causing he darker haired male to let out a string of moans as Prompto worked. 

 

Prompto positioned himself over the other, and Noctis brought his hands up to rest on the others hips. They were actually about to do this. Both boy’s faces were flushed, bodes sticky with sweat, and erections standing tall. 

 

Prompto reached behind him to grab Noctis’ cock and line it up with his entrance. He slowly began to sink down, letting out a soft groan as he went, hands gripping Noctis shoulders, nails digging into the shirt that hung from his shoulders.

 

It didn’t take him long to have Noctis fully inside of him, and it’s a feeling he never thought he’d feel. His muscles twitched as he adjusted to the cock inside him, trying to even out his breathing. 

 

“Prompto, you okay?” Noctis asked, looking up at his friend. Prompto looked down and nodded, slowly lifting his hips before thrusting them back down, earning a moan from both of them.

 

Noctis took that as his okay to move as well, and he canted his hips up, watching Prompto moan at the action. He did it again, and again, and within a few thrusts, Prompto was matching his rhythm. 

 

Noctis knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he was going to hold off as long as he could. 

 

Prompto was close, feeling the warmth pooling in his stomach. He perhaps had worked himself up too much opening himself. But he had no intention to come too soon.

 

He leaned back, moving his hands from the others shoulders to his thighs, groaning at the new angle as his body arched. Noctis gripped his hips tightly, surly leaving indents from his nails as he thrust up into the other. 

 

Moans fell from the Prince’s mouth as he relentlessly fucked into Prompto, who was mewling out the other’s name, head thrown back and body arched.

 

He was beautiful, Noctis thought. “C-Close,” Noctis grunted, just getting a groan in response from Prompto, who brought one hand around to grip his own cock, attempting to stroke it in time with the others thrusts.

 

Prompto moaned, working at his cock and meeting Noctis’ thrusts. It didn’t take him long to reach his climax.

 

“N-Noct!!” he moaned, coming over his hand and the others torso, muscles spasming and tightening around the cock inside him, pulling Noctis to his release as well.

 

The Prince let out a moan and threw his head back as he came inside of the other, earning whimpers from the other as he slouched forward, arms catching him, propped on either side of Noctis’ torso.

 

Both boys remained like that, breathing heavy and bodies sheen and sticky with sweat. The cum covering Noctis’ torso was beginning to dry, and Noctis wanted to go get cleaned up, but he had no motivation to move from how they were.

 

Prompto reluctantly began to pull off the other, whining and whimpering as he did so. He flopped onto the bed beside the other, feeling the cum leaking out of him. 

 

Gross.

 

Both boy’s breathing began to even out and they shut their eyes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

 

“Prompto?” Noctis spoke after five minutes of silence.

 

“Mmh?” Prompto opened  his eyes, he had almost fallen asleep. “W’sup?” Noctis chuckled at his friend. Cute.

 

“I love you,” he said. Prompto smiled, genuine and happy.

 

“I love you too, Noct.” he said. He scooted closer to the other, looking down at the mess on his torso.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured, yawning.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis said, grabbing his boxers and wiping himself off with them. He reached over for his friend and tugged Prompto into his side, the other teen happily curling into him, head nuzzling into the other’s shoulder. 

 

Noctis grabbed the blanket and threw it over them, and nuzzled Prompto’s hair lightly before letting out a soft sigh, feeling Prompto’s breathing even out, knowing he had fallen asleep. He was soon to follow.

 

The two of them fell asleep easy, tired after the events that had just occurred. They’d worry about the mess when they woke up. For now, both of them wanted nothing more than to sleep.

 

Overall? It was the best Valentine's day either of them had ever had.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? surprise third chapter?
> 
> What do I have in store?
> 
> PS if you have a good creative title for this chapter plz help me out.


	3. Morning Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a Saturday morning, and usual Noctis didn’t have anything scheduled. And he didn’t this Saturday. Really, he wasn’t planned to do anything until around five when he had to spar with Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is amusing! I had fun writing it ^_^

It was early, and Ignis had left the meeting he had just been in with a crease in his brow. Who scheduled a meeting so early in the morning, anyway. 

 

Ah, regardless, he had taken adequate notes and decided that perhaps he’d stop over to Noctis’ apartment and drop them off for him to look over, and perhaps make the kid some breakfast. 

 

Gods know he didn’t wake up till noon anyway. It’d be good for him to rise early and get some breakfast for once.

 

Ignis parked the car in front of the apartment complex and made his way inside the lobby, making his way for the elevator. 

 

He had his suitcase in one hand, and a bag of fresh groceries in the other. He entered the elevator and hit the button for the floor which he was heading too, sighing as he set his suitcase down to push up his glasses.

 

Being the Prince’s advisor could be a hassle at times.

 

With a soft  _ Ding _ the elevator doors opened and he grabbed his suitcase and emerged, making his way down the hall to the Prince’s apartment. He used his key to open the door, making his way inside. He slipped off his shoes and walked down the hallway to enter into the kitchen. 

 

He scanned over the house. It wasn’t that messy for once. There wasn’t too much garbage lying around. A few dishes here and there, a few empty bags of chips and drink containers were in the livingroom, but that was nothing compared to usual.

 

Ignis laid the suitcase on the table, and took the groceries into the kitchen, emptying his bag of food before turning to tend to the dishes.

 

He glanced at the clock. It was 10:37am, it wasn’t too early to wake the Prince. It’d give him time to shower and dress while he cooked him breakfast.

 

He set the last cleaned dish in the strainer and dried his hands on a dishrag before walking around the counter and into the hallway, looking around. He made his way back towards Nocts’ bedroom, only to notice a line of clothes leading back that way. 

 

“Honestly, so lazy and messy.” he clicked his tongue, beginning to pick up the others school clothes, only to notice the one blazer he had picked up did not belong to the prince at all. The initials PA were inside, and Ignis furrowed a brow. 

 

Prompto, perhaps? But what was notis’ friends jacket doing strewn in the hallway. That's when he took another look at the clothes in the hallway. Two blazers, two ties, two pairs of shoes. Only one button up, though.

 

Ignis pushed up his glasses and looked to the bedroom, dropping the matching blazers he held in his arms as he made his way down the hall and stopping in front of the Prince’s bedroom door. 

 

It would be improper just to enter, despite his curiosity.

 

He knocked on the door. Three solid, loud knocks. 

 

“Prince Noctis!” he called through the door. “I’ve brought you notes from this morning's meeting to look over. I’m also preparing breakfast for you.” he said.  _ I’ll make enough for three, _ He almost said, stopping himself.

 

\--

 

Inside the room, Noctis had groaned at the knocking, rolling over and tugging the blanket over his head. 

 

“Its too early,” he called to Ignis, yawning. That's when he heard the whine beside him and the shifting. He opneed his eyes.  _ Shit _ that was right, Prompto…

 

**_Shit_ ** Ignis was right outside his door and Prompto was naked in his bed.

 

“I-I’m awake!” Damn his stutter. “Let me get ready and I’ll be out,” he said, nervous the other would enter the room.

 

“Of course,” he heard from the other side of the door before heading the other walk back down the hall.

 

“Why’re ya yellin, Noct?” Prompto whined, slowly blinking tired eyes open, having woken up from the others yelling, not gathering the words he had spoken.

 

“Ignis is here,” Noctis said, trying not to sound panicked.

 

Prompto on the other hand let out a squeak, eyes going wide. 

 

“N-No oh fuck man, I’m so dead RIP me.” he said, sitting up. He instantly regretted the motion, groaning and holding his lower back as he laid back down. “Nope, gunna take a nice long shower before I move too much,” he murmured. 

 

Noctis laughed a little. He got up and padded into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and two tablets of pain medication. 

 

“Take this,” he said, and Prompto did, murmuring a ‘thanks dude’ before swallowing the medication.

 

“Look, just hang out in here while I deal with Specs, okay?” he said, leaning down to kiss the others forehead. “I’m going to grab a shower then go out and eat breakfast with him and discuss some stupid meeting,” he grumbled.

 

Prompto laughed, nodding. “Riiight….You think he knows I’m here?” He asked, looking at Noctis with worried eyes. 

 

“Shouldn’t have a reason to. Not one I can think of, anyway.” he said before entering the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up.

 

\--

 

Ignis had repared three omelettes with a side of bacon and a pitcher of orange Juice sat on the table. 

 

Noctis came into the kitchen with a tired expression on his face. 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.’ Ignis said, looking up to address the prince.

 

“Mmh.” Was the response he got. The ravenhaired man pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, looking at the suitcase full of information he was sure to be lectured on this morning.

 

The royal advisor grabbed Noctis’ plate and a glass and went over and sat them on the table.

 

“Thanks,” Noctis mumbled, looking at the food. It looked amazing, as always.

 

“Of course,” Ignis said, returning to the stove as he continued up the past bits of cooking. “I’ve brought over my notes from this morning's meeting, as well as some documents you need to review and sign. Please read through them carefully before signing them.” he said, glancing towards the hall, then back to Noctis.

 

“The usual boring stuff?” Noctis asked, taking a bite of his omelette. “Mmh. This is really good,” he murmured.

 

“As you put it yes, the ‘Usual Boring stuff’. The usual Princely stuff.” he stated, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” the prince huffed, sighing before pouring some orange juice into his glass.

 

“Noctis,” Ignis spoke, gaining the royal’s attention. 

 

“What?” Noctis asked, as if he had done something wrong.

 

“Its very rude, you know.”

 

“Whats rude?” he asked, brows furrowed as he took another bite.

 

“To not invite your guest to breakfast,” he spoke carefully, watching the Prince.

 

Noctis nearly choked on his mouthful, coughing slightly as he grabbed his orange juice.

 

“Chew your food, Prince.”

 

“What guest?” was the first thing he said once he had cleared his airway once more. 

 

“Oh? You’re not aware of your own guest? That rises concern.”

 

“This isn’t funny, Ignis.”

 

“Noctis, I’m sure Prompto is hungry. Tell him to come out, I’ve made him a plate.” he said, coming over to the table with two plates in his hands. One for himself, the other for the teenager. 

 

Noctis looked pale, staring at Ignis with a look of absolute horror. 

 

“Ignis, Don’t--”

 

“For now my main concern is the documents I brought over,” he spoke carefully, looking at the prince. “Yes this is a matter of concern, but for now lets just enjoy the morning. We can address it later.” he said simply.

 

Noctis was a mixture of shock and confused. Regardless, he figured he might as well go get Prompto and let the kid eat. He was sure he was just as hungry had he had been when he woke up.

 

He got up and went down the hallway, opening the door and standing in the doorway.

 

“So uh, Specs knows.” he murmured, looking at Prompto who had taken a shower after Noctis, and was dressed and hey wai a second those were Noctis’ pants...Oh well. 

 

“W-What?” he squeaked, sitting up slowly. “Oh man, I’m dead. I’m going to be executed--”

 

Noctis laughed at that. “What? No calm down. He made you a plate for breakfast, so come eat.” he said. 

 

Prompto looked terrified, but he stood up. He had a slight limp, still a little sore. He followed the other down the hallway and as Noctis sat down, Promoto debated running for the door, but he instead joined the others at the table, sitting down carefully and awkwardly, glancing at Ignis, only to find the othe rlooking at him with a studying look.

 

“F-Food looks great!” he said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

 

“Do enjoy. Breakfast is an important meal, afterall. I’m sure you two are hungry.” 

 

Both boys choked on their food.

 

“Honestly, did no one teach you two how to eat?” He said, shaking  his head.

 

“Okay, Ignis, please stop acting so casual about this. Its freaking me out,” Noctis said, brow raised.

 

“Yesterday was Valentine’s Day. I’m honestly surprised I never caught you with anyone sooner, Noctis.” he said, glancing at Prompto, who seemed to shrink down into his seat.

 

“How the hell did you know he was here? And the fact that, well.” his face heated.

 

Ignis had to grin slightly, blinking as he looked from Prompto to Noctis, then to the neatly folded blazers on the couch, shoes siting on the floor in front of them and ties placed on top, button up folded with Prompto’s blazer.

 

“It’s not unusual to find a line of clothes through the hallway on friday from when you stripped down heading to your room to sleep,” he said, pushing up his glances once more. 

 

Noctis shifted in his seat, glancing back at the clothing on the couch. 

 

“But two pairs of shoes, one pair being one size too large? And a blazer with the initials ‘P.A.’ inside, and two ties. Well, that causes suspicion. The Blazer is what did it for me, though.” he said matter of factly.

 

“I’m gunna die,” prompto muttered, earning a laugh from Ignis. 

 

That was rare.

 

“You aren’t going to die. A stern talking to to the both of you? Yes. But for the time being until the matter poses any conflict, your secret is safe with me, I assure you.” he said.

 

Noctis almost couldn’t believe it. “You aren’t going to tell anyone? Not even my dad?” he asked, and prompto let out a squeak at the thought, eyes wide.

 

“No, I’m not going to do that. As I said,” he said, grabbing his briefcase. “I have more important matters to discuss with you than your relationship with Prompto.”

 

Noctis was both worried, and relieved. For for now, like the other said, he wouldn’t worry too much about it until conflict arose. Which he hoped it didn’t. 

 

Ignis ate his own breakfast while discussing the basics of the meeting with Noctis, and for once the teen seemed to focus on his words.

 

Perhaps now that he had something to hang above his head the Prince would listen to him a little better.

 

Though he would never hold his relationship against him. That was his own business, and until it caused conflict, did not need addressed.

 

Let noctis be a normal teenager for once.

 

“Oh, but I do have one concern, Prince. As your advisor your health and wellbeing is very important to me,” he began, and Noctis just raised a brow.

 

“If the two of you conduct any sexual activity, do be safe and use protection.

 

Again, the choking on the food. 

 

Neither by mentioned that they already  _ had _ conducted some sexual activities and neglected to inform him of the lack of condoms.

 

“If needed I can pick some up,”

 

“Ignis. Stop. Please.” he said, face bright read.

 

“I’m assuming you didn’t use one,” he sighed, earning a squeak from Prompto and a bewildered, flustered look from Noctis. “I’ll arrange for doctors appointment, Noctis. If you are going to be Sexually active its important that you are safe. And Prompto, I’d advise you do the same.

 

“Ignis, seriously, shut up before I kick you out of my apartment.” Noctis said, trying to sound angry but coming off more embarrassed than anything.

 

“I’m just doing my Job,” he said, withholding a smirk. “I just want you to be safe.”

 

“ _ Ignis _ ” Noctis gritted.

 

“Yes, back to the documents you need to sign.

 

Most awkward breakfast. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment and leave critiques!!
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon!!


End file.
